Days in the sun
by LoveShihiosensei
Summary: Fanfic dedicada ao casal NarutoxHinata, com histórias leves sobre os momentos que gostaríamos de ter visto 3 Alguns momentos importantes e felizes para o casal.
1. Chapter 1

REPOSTADO, tava com problema, espero que esteja ok agora

Ol quem se prop s a ler,  
Estou a muito tempo sem escrever fanfic, espero que esteja boa, por favor deixem coment rios com feedback. Trago a proposta de hist rias leves, mais adultas e sem muito drama, tento me basear nos acontecimentos mostrados em Naruto e Boruto. Classificado como hist ria para adultos pois acho que posso escrever alguma coisa mais picante.  
Boa leitura... espero :D

Cap tulo I: Aquele em que come am a namorar

Fazia apenas um dia que ap s resgatarem Hanabi e evitarem a lua de ser explodida, Naruto estava em seu apartamento dormindo instantes antes do despertador tocar, vestia uma blusa branca e cal a samba can o verde, tinha um fio de baba da boca ao queixo, seus olhos estavam entre abertos quando o som do alarme continuava tocando, estava cansado, estava muito cansado, usara muito chakra na ultima miss o.

Levantou a m o direita e desligou o despertador, limpou a baba e sentou-se na cama, bocejando e limpou os olhos, reparou que o rel gio marcava 6 AM e percebeu que tinha dormido quase 14 horas seguidas, continuou sentado com pregui a de se mover, esfregava os olhos e lembrou-se, sonhou com Hinata, o que sonhara, n o lembrava, mas pensou que gostaria de v -la.

Pegou sua cal a laranja que havia jogado no p da cama, vestiu-se e levantou, foi at a pia e encheu um copo d' gua, abriu a geladeira verificando suas op es, o leite provavelmente estaria estragado, n o se lembrava de quando tinha comprado e ainda por cima estava aberto, encontrou um bento ainda bem embalado que havia comprado na loja de conveni ncia, estava dentro do prazo de validade, pegou um par de hashi.

\- ITADAKIMASU - falou e se serviu, n o era uma comida realmente boa, comia sem muito entusiasmo.

Deixou o bento em cima da mesa, pegou o casaco preto pendurado e saiu de casa, era rotina sair de casa t o cedo, antes mesmo do com rcio local abrir, era rotina dos ninjas acordar t o cedo, todos os dias chegavam miss es. Sabia o caminho decorado para o edif cio dos Hokages, andava com os olhos quase fechados e com as duas m os apoiadas na nuca, ainda estava com sono, continuava o caminho bocejando.

"Gomen" - falou ao esbarar em algu m, olhou duas vezes e viu Shikamaru, fazia o trajeto contr rio ao de Naruto, o rapaz tamb m mantinha os olhos quase fechados, n o ligou em terem esbarrado nele, tamb m se desculpou e prosseguiu.

-Ei, Shikamaru chamou Naruto j pegou miss o nova? - perguntou ao ver o amigo t o despreocupado quanto ele.

-Han, Naruto parou olhando para o rapaz, bocejou mais uma vez e o respondeu Ah, o nosso ultimo grupo foi liberado de miss es por dois dias, v o fazer uma grande festa pra comemorar o sucesso da nossa miss o, s precisa aparecer a noite, vai ser um saco... - esfregou os olhos tentando acordar.

-Aaaah, levantei da cama por nada? - Respondeu rabugento

-Estou indo nessa, voltar a dormir... - falou enquanto j se distanciava de Naruto.

O c u estava cinza, ainda era inverno, pensou que n o queria ter se levantado da cama em v o, o vento frio lhe batia o rosto, decidiu voltar pra casa, era muito cedo, o com rcio s abriria daqui a algumas horas, at os gennins ainda estavam em casa. Correu pra alcan ar Shikamaru e fizeram o caminho de volta at sua casa, levantou apenas a m o quando passaram pela casa de Naruto.

Se deitou na cama, p s a m o no bolso e tirou o trapo do cachecol que fizera quest o de ter, trouxe pra perto do rosto e deixou cair sobre seu rosto, tinha um cheiro suave, que se misturava com cheiro de l queimada. Lembrou de Hinata e corou um pouco, lembrou dos ltimos acontecimentos, percebera seus sentimentos quanto a garota, se declarara e soube que era correspondido, a beijara e voltaram para Konoha de m os dadas, veria a mo a mais tarde come ou a imaginar como se comportariam.

Fechou os olhos mais um pouco, abriu novamente e j era quase meio dia, sua barriga roncava, levantou de supet o, estava surpreso de ter dormido t o f cil, colocou o trapo de cachecol novamente em seu bolso e antes de sair pegou o cachecol verde e se enrolou.

"L men? Carne? O que devo comer?" - pensou enquanto andava pelas ruas de Konoha.

-Naruto-sempai! - gritaram umas mo as, que corriam em dire o do rapaz.

Virou e ao ver as garotas que se aproximavam parou, sorriu e acenou - Ol .

Tr s garotas se aproximaram de Naruto, uma loira de cabelos longos, outra de cabelos negros curtos e a ultima de cabelos castanhos tran ados - Naruto-sempai, estamos todos sabendo do feito heroico da sua ultima miss o, parab ns - falou a loira.

-Naruto-sempai o melhor falou a de cabelos castanhos.

-Sempai esperamos v -lo na festa que ter hoje a noite, n ! - falou a de cabelos pretos.

Naruto sorriu envergonhado Sabem que n o fiz nada sozinho, n ? - as meninas n o pareciam se importar em parabenizar qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse na miss o - Pode deixar, irei hoje a noite falou e as meninas o deixaram seguir, sorriam as tr s acenando quando o garoto se afastava.

-Aah Naruto, imagino que uma p de garotinhas v o ficar de cora o partido quando souberem que voc e a Hinata est o juntos falou Sakura que o alcan ou.

-Sakura-chan! Bom dia falou envergonhado.

-Bom dia Naruto, vai almo ar?

-Sim, n o sei o que comer ainda, l men sempre parece ser a op o mais vi vel.

-Vou me encontrar com o pessoal pra almo ar, vamos comer churrasco, voc vem?

-Claro.

Seguiram at o estabelecimento, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Shouji estavam l , juntaram-se aos amigos.

-Hinata n o veio? - perguntou Sakura.

-Avisamos, mas ela n o veio respondeu Ino.

Sakura olhou para Naruto e sorriu ao ver a cara de decep o do garoto, chegou mais uma grande por o de carne, todos se serviram de peda os de carne e puseram na grelha para assar. Conversaram sobre a ultima miss o, contaram a Ino o que aconteceu na lua e ela o que havia se passado em Konoha, por fim em meio a risadas contaram sobre Naruto e Hinata, fazendo o rapaz ficar envergonhado.

\- , nunca imaginei que Naruto acabaria se apaixonando por Hinata, voc t o espalhafatoso e ela t o t mida - falou Ino dando risadas.

Naruto passou a m o na cabe a enquanto olhava emburrado para os amigos, seus olhos v rias vezes se voltava para a janela do estabelecimento, procurava por Hinata, tentava ao m ximo ser discreto.

-Naruto, j pediu Hinata em namoro? - perguntou Sakura.

\- ? Ficou aos beijos com ela e n o pediu em namoro? - Ino falou emburrada Faz isso direito heim!

Naruto ficara muito vermelho Ainda n o deu tempo, ora, eu vou falar com ela, eu vou falo com ela hoje no festival...

Shikamaru e Sai riam do constrangimento do amigo, logo terminaram de comer, pagaram a conta e sa ram todos dali. Shikamaru ia na frente conversando com

Sai, Sakura e Ino atr s e por ultimo Naruto atr s das duas garotas.

Ao passar por uma rua, Naruto achou que tinha visto Hinata, sem dizer nada desviou-se do caminho dos amigos e seguiu o caminho por onde achou que viu a garota, come ou a correr, pensou que poderia perde-la de vista. Entrou em outra rua, estava movimentada e viu a menina, seu cabelo azul era inconfund vel.

-Hinata chamou baixinho o rapaz.

Ela se virou e viu o rapaz, sorriu timidamente e esperou que ele a alcan asse.

-Bom dia Naruto-kun falou quando se aproximou o garoto.

-Bom dia Hinata, posso falar com voc um pouco? - falou envergonhado.

A garota assentiu e o acompanhou at uma rua menos movimentada.

Naruto ainda estava envergonhado, sorria pra menina - Voc est bem, Hinata?

-Sim... - falou sem olhar nos olhos dele, sorria timidamente.

-Hoje a noite, vem comigo a festa da vila falou determinado.

Ela apenas assentiu.

-Posso te pegar em casa? Gostaria que cheg ssemos juntos - prop s ele.

Finalmente olhou nos olhos do rapaz, estava muito feliz, deu um passo se aproximando mais dele, ficou na ponta dos p s e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha - N o vejo a hora, Naruto-kun, venha s 6 (PM).

Corou instantaneamente ao receber o beijo, queria beija-la, assentiu quanto ao hor rio e aproximou seu rosto do dela, encarou-a nos olhos e quando ela fechou os olhos a beijou, segurou uma das m os dela, durou apenas alguns segundos, n o queria chamar aten o, se separaram com um sorriso e a promessa que se veriam mais tarde.

Andava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, ainda tinha muito tempo at chegar a hora de se arrumar pra festa da vila. Parou em frente a Academia Escolar de Konoha, ficou observando as crian as que ainda n o eram gennins chegando na escola, acompanhada pelos pais, nunca tivera isso, mas n o tinha o sentimento de inveja, pensou que gostaria de ver aquelas crian as chegando ao exame gennin, mas que esperava que n o precisassem um dia lutar para manter paz na vila, queria cuidar de todos.

-Naruto, parece que quer ser professor falou Iruka que se aproximou ao ver o garoto.

Naruto deu uma gargalhada como se eu conseguisse ensinar alguma coisa, tudo bem Iruka-sensei?

-Voc fala isso, mas passou adiante o sexy no jutsu para Konohamaru e outros falou com a voz arrastada.

Naruto riu sem gra a.

-Gostaria de ficar um pouco com a gente? Tenho certeza que as crian as ficariam expiradas com voc aqui com a gente. - Convidou o professor.

-Ah, claro sensei aceitou o convite e entrou junto a Iruka.

Passou uma tarde tranquila, acompanhou Iruka durante a classe, fez demonstra es de v rias habilidades, arrancou alguns gritos de alunas encantadas. Naruto sempre sonhara com a posi o que se encontrava, passou de rejeitado a her i da vila, estava bastante feliz com a vida.

A tarde se passou, foi para casa, tomou um banho e cheirou algumas de suas roupas, queria estar apresent vel durante a noite. Faltavam 30 minutos para o hor rio combinado, se apressou e saiu de casa, chegaria cedo e esperaria por Hinata.

Chegou ao grande port o do condom nio dos Hy gas, ficou em d vida se devia tentar entrar, ent o se encostou no muro e ficou a espera. Logo uma fresta do port o abriu, Hinata passou por ela, vestia um Yukata branco com delicados gansos contornados de azul, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque preso por bonitos arranjos.

Naruto acompanhou a sa da da garota pelo port o, mais uma vez estava vermelho, n o conseguia dizer uma palavra. Hinata demorou alguns segundos pra perceber que ele j havia chegado, quando reparou deu um pequeno grito nervoso Naruto-kun, n o sabia que voc j tinha chegado...

Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela - Voc est muito linda Hinata, muito mesmo.

A menina sorriu e desviou o olhar, abaixou o rosto timidamente, viu a m o do garoto estendida a ela, segurou a m o dele e olhou pro rosto dele, parecia feliz.

Naruto se aproximou dela, levantou a m o que segurava e beijou a m o da garota Hinata, tudo bem pra voc namorar comigo?

Seus olhos brilharam, ela assentiu e sorriu.

Andaram lentamente de m os dadas at o centro da cidade, onde teria a festa em comemora o da n o destrui o da vila. Naruto lhe contara como passara a tarde, com Iruka e as crian as. Hinata lhe contara que sua irm estava bem de sa de, mas seu pai n o estava totalmente recuperado, por isso ele n o iria a festa.

Ainda era cedo, demoraria para que as pessoas enchessem a vila, parou em um parque vazio com a menina, ela sentou-se no balan o, ele veio por tr s e se encostou nela, com uma das m os balan ava levemente a menina, ali contou-lhe a conversa que tivera com os amigos mais cedo, arrancou boas risadas de Hinata.

-Voc acha que seu pai ver problema em seu relacionamento? - perguntou mudando de assunto.

Ela balan ou a cabe a negativamente - Voc o her i de Konoha, provavelmente o ninja mais forte da vila sorriu seria loucura implicar.

Naruto sorriu, ela levantou-se do balan o e se virou ficando de frente pra ele, p s a m o sobre a m o dele que ainda segurava o balan o, inclinou o corpo um pouco pra frente e ele a beijou, passou sua m o livre sobre a nuca dela a puxando para mais perto e continuou a beijar, passou a l ngua para a boca dela e se acariciaram daquela forma por um tempo, continuaram conversando com os rostos bem pr ximos, estavam quase sussurrando, n o viram o tempo passar.

J havia escurecido, as luzes estavam acesas e as ruas cheias. Estavam adorando o momento a s s, mas seguraram um na m o do outro e foram ao festival.

-Naruto-sempai ouviram uma garota chamar, mas ao ver que ele estava acompanhado e ainda por cima segurando a m o de Hinata, fizeram cara de triste e saiu de perto com a amiga que a consolava.

Hinata tentou n o dar muita aten o aos coment rios que as jovens estavam falando, mas falou perto do ouvido de Naruto parece que voc est desapontando v rias meninas por aqui.

Naruto riu a nica que eu n o posso desapontar voc . Quer se sentar enquanto vou pegar algo pra gente?

Ela assentiu, acharam uma mesa desocupada, ela se sentou e o observou se afastar.

-Hinata! - falou Sakura, que se aproximou sorrindo, tamb m vestia um Yukata, mas este era azul escuro com coelhos dourados.

-Sakura-chan falou quando foi surpreendida.

-Ent o, est o juntos? - perguntou curiosa sobre a rela o dos amigos.

Hinata assentiu corada estamos namorando olhou para Naruto e viu que estava cercado por quatro garotas, que logo sa ram triste.

Sakura riu ao tamb m observar a abordagem das kunoichis a Naruto - , sabia que ia ter um monte de garotas com o cora o partido hoje mas voc n o deve se preocupar com isso, certo Hinata? - piscou o olho e as duas riram.

Naruto voltou e encontrou as duas conversando, p s a comida na mesa Boa noite Sakura-chan tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Naruto e seu sorriso bobo falou Sakura sorrindo estou bastante satisfeita com voc , fazendo tudo direitinho, namorando Hinata e dispensando os urubus.

O garoto sorriu elas est o vindo aos montes, querem saber se estou namorando s rio a Hinata.

-Normal n , voc estava dando bastante corda a essas meninas, at pagou lanche para algumas falou Sakura se fazendo de emburrada.

Hinata sorriu, estava se divertindo, provavelmente depois daquela noite todos saberiam que estavam juntos, estava satisfeita, nunca imaginou que Naruto seria um namorado t o carinhoso, costumava ser t o avoado e apressado.

Com o passar da noite, andaram pela festa, encontraram os amigos, os senseis e em pouco tempo todos os que se importavam estavam sabendo do novo casal. Alguns dos seus amigos tamb m j formavam casal e assim como Naruto e Hinata, tamb m tinha vindo a festa juntos.

As 8(PM) o Hokage Kakashi fez um pronunciamento agradecendo os esfor os dos ninjas que haviam participado da miss o, todos da vila aplaudiram os cinco ninjas, e finalizou discurso apontando o esfor o em conjunto de todos de Konoha.

De m os dadas o casal se despediu dos amigos. Naruto fez quest o de acompanhar Hinata at em casa, parou em frente ao grande port o, onde se despediriam.

-Obrigada Naruto-kun - agradeceu a garota que segurava forte a m o do rapaz.

Naruto sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na testa Boa noite Hinata, durma bem.

Ela sorriu, soltou a m o dele e entrou.

Naruto ali sozinho olhou a lua, estava realmente satisfeito, queria ter mais dias como aquele.

Fim de cap tulo 


	2. Chapter 2

Ol , cap tulo um pouco mais pesado, spoiler: cont m muito hentai.

Repostado!

Espero que gostem.

Cap tulo II: Aquele da miss o de escolta

Era final da tarde quando chegaram no Vila da Cachoeira, fora uma viagem de tr s dias, essa miss o se tratava da escolta de um produtor de sake importante para o p is. Hinata recebera a miss o de acompanhar o senhor de volta a vila de origem, era rico, tarado e mimado, fizera quest o de ter a garota como escolta.

Um velho tarado que n o costumava ter limites, por isso Naruto fez quest o de acompanhar, estava namorando Hinata a quase seis meses, e a quase um m s o velho estava em Konoha neg cios e desde o dia em que pisara na cidade bateu os olhos na garota e n o parou com o ass dio. Naruto estava enfurecido por Kakashi ter aceitado o pedido do velho e requisitado Hinata para o trabalho que um simples trio de gennins poderia fazer.

Hinata detestou a situa o, fora um m s de diversos pedidos de casamento pelo velho, sem contar nas vezes que ficava seguindo a garota e sempre fazia coment rios inc modos. Antes da viagem numa tentativa de fazer os coment rios diminu rem viajou com o antigo traje de miss o, casaco grande e roxo que cobria boa parte de seu corpo, mas n o adiantou. Durante os tr s dias que passaram viajando apenas os tr s, Naruto fez quest o de tomar a frente em qualquer problema que o velho tivesse, se controlava bastante para n o dar uns bons socos no velho, detestava os olhares do velho para a namorada dele, ele a despia com os olhos. Ainda por cima havia os coment rios sobre os seios da garota, "aposto que d o um timo travesseiro" dizia com frequ ncia. Para completar, como puni o por Naruto ter ido na miss o soltava coment rios que envolviam Naruto e os peit es.

A garota estava envergonhada, era naturalmente t mida e com um velho fazendo piadas sobre seus peitos era terr vel, v rias vezes teve que controlar Naruto para que ele mesmo n o acabasse matando o velho. Mas a miss o finalmente acabaria, o velho estava entregue a vila, com sorte tinha sobrevivido as noites e aos ataques de f rias de Naruto.

-Pronto velho, est entregue falou Naruto rabugento se manda, se voltar a soltar coment rios pra minha namorada n o estou mais em miss o e quebro tua cara.

-At mais docinho, obrigado pela companhia e pela linda vis o todos esses dias agradeceu o velho saindo.

Hinata suspirou aliviada, continuava envergonhada, o velho fez com que todo o foco da miss o ficasse concentrado em seus peitos, nunca havia achado que eles eram um problema, mas aquilo mexera com a auto estima dela. Estava muito quente e ela de casaco, sentia grande vontade de abrir o z per, mas n o queria, ao menor sinal de olharem pra ela se lembrava dos coment rios e pensara que queria se esconder.

-Hinata em vez de acampar essa noite porque n o nos hospedamos por aqui? - falou Naruto olhando para a garota.

-Certo, vamos procurar algum lugar dispon vel - ela seguia o namorado, sempre o deixando a um passo a sua frente. Estava cansada e com fome, precisava de um banho.

Entraram numa pousada que oferecia fontes termais e refei es.

-Sejam bem vindos falou uma mo a ao entrarem no estabelecimento.

-Ol mo a, gostar amos de hospedagem por favor falou Naruto.

-Ahh, quarto de casal certo? - perguntou a mo a.

-Ham, quartos separados por favor se apressou Hinata esclarecendo rapidamente a mo a.

-Desculpe, achei que fossem um casal, tenho quartos dispon veis. J vou acompanha-los falou a mo a que saiu de tr s do balc o para acompanhar os dois.

"N o precisava ter dito isso t o r pido..." - pensou levemente chateado.

O quarto era simples, um arm rio que guardava o futon, uma pequena mesa de centro e uma televis o. Primeiro acompanhou Hinata at o quarto e montou sua cama, depois acompanhou Naruto e fez o mesmo.

Hinata avisou rapidamente a Naruto que tomaria um banho e que o veria quando a comida chegasse.

Era como Naruto pensava, Hinata estava desconfort vel com ele por causa do velho, detestou ainda mais o velho por isso, queria oportunidade de ficar mais intimo da namorada, mas ela estava na defensiva.

As termas n o era mistas, Hinata ficou aliviada com isso, entrara na gua com uma pequena toalha que mal cobria alguma coisa. Estava deprimida, primeira miss o que tinha oportunidade de aproveitar a volta com o namorado mas estava constrangida de mais para qualquer coisa.

"Nunca pensei que eles fossem t o grandes" - pensou olhando para os pr prios seios - "j existe cirurgia que faz redu o..." - chacoalhou a cabe a jogando a ideia fora, n o ia fazer cirurgia por causa disso. Estava sozinha, podia relaxar e tentar n o se lembrar do velho. Depois de algum tempo saiu da terma e vestiu o kimono da hospedagem, voltou pro quarto sentou-se a pequena mesa e ligou a TV.

Naruto bate na porta Hinata, posso entrar?

-Sim respondeu desligando a TV.

-Voc est melhor? - falou o garoto que tinha vestia o kimono da pousada.

Hinata assentiu.

-Sabe Hinata, eu posso voltar antes pra Konoha se voc estiver desconfort vel comigo falou o rapaz triste eu realmente n o gostaria de te deixar fazer essa viagem sozinha, mas se voc preferir... n .

-N o Naruto-kun, eu prefiro que voltemos juntos, vou ficar bem... que nunca tinha passado por isso... me desculpe falou sem encarar o namorado.

-A miss o acabou, ent o eu realmente queria ficar mais com voc , quando estamos em Konoha mal temos tempo de se ver... - falou enquanto sentava-se a mesa - e mesmo que divid ssemos o quarto eu n o faria nada que voc n o quisesse desviou o olhar meio triste - s n o precisava ter pedido o quarto separado t o r pido.

Hinata mais um vez se sentiu envergonhada, apertou aos m os - desculpe Naruto-kun, eu juro que entendo, tamb m gostaria de ficar mais tempo com voc ... s que... - balan ou a cabe a e sorriu vamos ficar bem, eu prometo.

-Se tiver algum problema s me falar, s rio, s quero te proteger falou olhando em seus olhos queria ter matado aquele velho.

Hinata sorriu timidamente, achava que se n o tivesse realmente impedido o namorado teria, se n o matado, ao menos uma boa surra no velho Obrigada.

Houve uma batida na porta Com licen a, trouxemos uma refei o - Duas mo as arrumaram rapidamente a mesa e sa ram, trouxeram gyioza, wakame, tempura, sukyiaki e deixaram uma garrafa de sak e um bule com ch .

-Vou te deixar jantar em paz - Naruto come ou a se levantar para voltar ao seu quarto.

Hinata ficou agiu r pido e segurou o bra o do rapaz - N o! Fique, vamos comer juntos.

Naruto apertou os olhos confuso, concordou e voltou a se sentar Posso ligar a TV? - perguntou.

Hinata sorriu e passou o controle da TV, ele logo em seguida a ligou, mudou de canal at chegar num programa de audit rio.

Ambos se serviram, come aram a se entreter com o programa, riam e trocavam coment rios sobre os participantes, aos poucos o clima foi ficando mais leve.

Ap s terminarem de comer Naruto arrumou toda lou a do jantar e colocou a porta, olhou o rel gio, ainda era cedo para dormir, se aconchegou ao lado da namorada quer deitar no meu colo? Fa o um timo carinho perguntou sorrindo.

Os olhos de Hinata brilharam, respondeu timidamente que sim e usou as coxas do garoto como travesseiro, ele logo come ou a passar a m o em seus cabelos e cabe a, a sensa o era maravilhosa.

-Est bom? - perguntou ao ver o sorriso t mido no rosto da garota.

-Uhum respondeu afirmativamente, ainda sorrindo.

Naruto parara de prestar aten o na TV, ficava olhando discretamente a namorada, seus cabelos longos enquanto acariciava - "O cabelo longo realmente combina com ela", pensou, era uma tima sensa o poder acariciar a garota despreocupadamente, continuou fitando a namorada, reparara na pele branca, suas bochechas levemente coradas, seus l bios rosados e seus olhos, lindos olhos cor de p rolas.

Com receio que a garota ficasse com vergonha de estar sendo observada voltou o olhar pra Tv, voltara a rir com o programa bobo, quando voltou a olhar para a namorada seus olhos estavam fechados, adormecera ali ao colo dele, primeira vez que a via dormir, olhou o rel gio que marcava 9:30 (PM), ficaria mais um pouco e voltaria a seu quarto, parou de alisar o cabelo da garota e com o indicador contornava o rosto da garota, desenhara mental tra os da raposa no rosto dela e se divertia com isso, "Caramba, estou ferrado, n o pensei que esse sentimento podia aumentar..."

Hinata moveu um pouco sua cabe a e seu corpo, fazendo que abrisse um pouco o kimono da garota revelando um pouco de seu busto. Naruto ficara envergonhado na mesma hora e pensou "S o realmente enormes", subiu os olhos e se esfor ou para n o dar outra espiada, mas vis o era linda, gostaria de ver mais, gostaria de tocar os seios dela, se pudesse beija-los, pensou perdido em pensamentos, se imaginou ntimo do corpo dela e quando percebera que come ava a ficar excitado ficou nervoso, n o queria que a garota acordasse com um "volume" em seu rosto, o que ela pensaria dele?

Precisava se distrair - "Preciso pensar em algu m... Sasuke, ele com certeza vai fazer o efeito contr rio" - pensou e come ou a imaginar o amigo usando um vestido roxo e um chap u estranho, mas logo a imagina o o trapaceou, colocou primeiro fartos seios em Sasuke e quando reparou n o era mais o amigo, era Hinata que vestia o vestido roxo, agora era bastante decotado revelando muito dos seios, surtira o efeito contr rio, estava ficando mais excitado, p s uma das m os levantando a cabe a da garota das suas pernas e colocou um travesseiro em seu lugar, fora por pouco essa.

Se levantou, se afastou um pouco at seus " nimos" se acalmassem, quando voltara ao normal desligou a TV, estava decidido a voltar pro seu quarto, p s a menina no colo se esfor ando para n o voltar a olhar a abertura do decote e muito menos acord -la, a p s no futon, cobriu a garota at o pesco o.

Sentado ao lado da garota depositou um beijo em sua testa e falou baixinho Boa noite meu amor se levantou apagou as luzes e voltou para o seu quarto.

O plano era tentar dormir, isto , se seus pensamentos pervertidos o deixassem em paz, mas n o o deixavam, a breve imagem dos seios fartos de Hinata ocupava totalmente sua mente, facilmente conseguiu se imaginar despindo a garota, tendo uma vis o completa a imaginando nua a espera de seus carinhos. Logo voltou a ficar excitado, sozinho em seu quarto come ou a acariciar seu p nis que come ava a ficar r gido, seus pensamentos o levaram mais longe, imaginava a garota sentada nua em cima dele, a penetrava e chupava seus fartos seios, com essa imagem abriu o kimono que vestia, passou a m o por debaixo da cueca e come ou a se masturbar pensando na menina, sussurrava o nome dela, esperava ansiosamente para o aval de Hinata e ficarem t o ntimos quanto em seus pensamentos, Naruto n o tinha experi ncia com sexo, mas j vira muito porn , em sua mente continuava a brincar com a garota, como viu nos filmes, revezava a m o que trabalhava para o satisfazer e depois de 40 minutos conseguiu gozar, n o era f cil chegar a esse ponto sem est mulo visual. Utilizou len o de papel para se limpar, agora conseguia dormir.

As palavras de Naruto penetraram nos sonhos de Hinata, sonhava que estava com estava com o namorado em um bonito campo, estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, de m os dadas, ele lhe roubara um intenso beijo na boca, jogava seu corpo por cima do dela, ao separarem os l bios ele sorria e falava "boa noite meu amor". N o queria acordar, n o daquele sonho maravilhoso que dava espa o para tanta coisa, podia at sentir o gosto dos l bios que lhe beijara em sonho, e podia sentir o corpo pesado que a pressionara contra a grama. Sentiu que estava molhada, seu sonho a deixara excitava, abriu os olhos e viu que estava sozinha no quarto "Naruto realmente foi dormir sozinho" - pensou e sorriu.

N o era a primeira vez que tinha esse tipo de sonho envolvendo o namorado, na verdade a muito tempo tinha sonhos realmente picantes com o garoto, afinal, para ela sempre s existira ele. Sentou-se na cama, ajeitou seu kimono que revelava parcialmente um dos seios, esticou os bra os e se espregui ou. Ativou ligeiramente seu byakugan e p de ver o namorado dormindo, tinha uma das m os dentro da cueca, boca aberta e baba escorrendo, riu e desativou o byakugan, em algumas horas voltariam a viajar para Konoha, finalmente se desprendera dos sentimentos que a afligia, sabia que tinha sido o carinho e cuidado de Naruto na noite anterior, sentia-se feliz, agradecida e amada.

Saiu de seu quarto e verificou se o quarto dele estava destrancado, realmente estava destrancada - "Que descuidado" - pensou, entrou no quarto e sorriu ao ver o namorado deitado de conchinha, j n o estava com a m o dentro da cueca, come ou a arrumar a bagun a que ele havia feito, reparou no cesto de lixo com len os de papel, achou que tivesse derramado algum l quido e utilizara os len os para limpar, mais uma vez o chamou de descuidado, juntou as roupas que ele havia deixado, colocou dentro de um saco pl stico e guardou dentro da mochila dele, retirou um conjunto de roupas limpas, p s em cima da mesa, bem a vista dele.

-Hinaaataaa choramingou Naruto em voz baixa em seus sonhos.

Virou-se surpresa - "est acordado?" Pensou, ficou levemente enrubescida, engatinhou at Naruto e no processo o joelho dela deslizou sobre o tecido do kimono e o piso de madeira e a fez escorregar Aaaaaah gritou antes de cair de cara na barriga de Naruto, assim o acordou assustado.

-Hinata, est bem? - perguntou com o olho arregalado e com parte do corpo levemente inclinado, n o fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo e do porque da namorada estar em seu quarto.

Ela finalmente come ava a se levantar Sim, estou bem seus cabelos estavam despenteados da queda, a garota abria os olhos e se deparava com o abd men nu de Naruto, Hinata corou e a medida que se levantava corria os olhos pelo corpo do namorado, Naruto agora tinha ombros largos, n o era muito magro e sim, era muito forte, tinha um belo corpo trabalhado, n o era exagerado, era muito melhor do que imaginava.

Naruto se sentou e limpou a baba que escorria o que faz aqui Hinata? - perguntou.

-Arrumar um pouco da bagun a que voc deixou, vamos viajar hoje respondeu colocando o cabelo no lugar, feito isso percebeu que Naruto vestia apenas uma cueca box apertada, durante a noite havia tirado o kimono, o len ol mal o cobria, agora sim isto estava parecendo seus sonhos, sem pensar virou-se para perto do Naruto, p s uma das m os em seu abd men e come ou a beijar seu pesco o lentamente.

Naruto ainda n o acreditava que a t mida namorada estava fazendo isso, reparou que um dos ombros da menina n o estava coberto, revelando boa parte dos seios, excitado pegou a garota pela cintura e a p s em seu colo, gemia baixo se deliciando com os beijos que recebia, passou a retribuir o carinho, come ou beijando o ombro exposto, subiu uma das m os e a p s no seio quase descoberto o massageava o comprimia levemente em sua m o, dando leves apertadas, e ao sentir o mamilo duro, tornou ele seu foco, passava o dedo por cima do tecido.

Hinata se demonstrara bastante sens vel ao toque, levantou-se um pouco, sentando por cima do p nis duro de Naruto que estava comprimido dentro da cueca, ao sentir o membro entre suas pernas gemeu baixinho ao ouvido de Naruto, era um gemido cheio de tes o.

Depois dessa, puxou o rosto de Hinata para perto de si e a beijou. Beijava como nunca havia feito, cheio de tes o e ferocidade, explorava a boca da garota com sua l ngua, mordia os l bios rosados, com uma das m os segurou seu cabelo pela nuca e puxou levemente para baixo, fazendo que ela arqueasse o colo. Naruto queria exatamente isso, afastou o outro lado do kimono e deixou cair, revelando os lindos seios que sonhara em provar, seus seios eram grandes e pesados, ainda era mais brancos que a dona, tinha aureolas grandes em volta do mamilo, t o proporcional quanto podiam ser, n o demorou e abocanhou um dos seios, mordiscava, chupava, beijava e lambia, revezando entre um e outro.

N o passava pela cabe a da garota vergonha ou fazer o namorado parar, talvez tivesse sido a do ura do sonho que despertara seu desejo por ele, gemia forte ao sentir as caricias nos seios, n o se dando por satisfeita come ou a rebolar em cima do p nis de Naruto, estava bastante duro, fazia um grande volume dentro da cueca, como uma cabana, se masturbava sobre o p nis dele.

Naruto estava a beira da loucura, nunca havia imaginado isto, se deliciando com os seios da namorada enquanto ela se masturbava com seu p nis, isso n o tinha assistido em nenhum porn , estava interessado em saber at onde ela o permitiria chegar, soltou-lhe os cabelos e puxou pela bunda, num r pido movimento ficara por cima dela, olhou em seus olhos, sua face suada de prazer, sua boca arfava - que del cia Hinata, voc maravilhosa falou e em seguida come ou a beijar a barriga da mo a, come ava a despir o resto do kimono para finalmente ter acesso a sua calcinha.

Hinata segurou as m os deles, n o estava certa se queria ir aos "finalmentes", cabe a come ava a trabalhar e perceber o que estava fazendo, perdera o ju zo quando vira Naruto quase n . N o imaginou que seria ela ao dar o primeiro passo, seu corpo estava totalmente arrepiado, entre suas pernas havia passado uma cachoeira, estava completamente molhada e seu sexo latejava, sentia pulsar fortemente, pedia pelo garoto.

Ali seus sonhos molhados se tornariam realidade, soltou os bra os de Naruto e abriu as pernas, quase ficando em posi o ginecol gica, ali consentia com o que estava por vir.

Ficou felizmente surpreso com, Hinata abrira as pernas pra ela, chegara a calcinha da mo a, branca com tecido fino, que contornava tudo, fazendo curvas com boceta carnuda, o tecido estava visivelmente encharcado, aproximou-se e cheirou a calcinha ainda vestida, passou a l ngua pelo tecido, provando o gosto que Hinata havia deixado l , estava extasiado, mas queria o consentimento claro Posso te comer meu amor? - falou sem nenhum pudor a encarando.

As palavras a fizeram enrubescer, sentia um pouco de medo, mas queria, e como queria Pode meu amor.

-Itadakimasu! - abocanhou a calcinha da garota e arrancou com os dentes, o tecido fizera um pouco de press o entre a boceta dela enquanto rasgava, ela gemeu alto, e ele adorou, deitou com o rosto em frente a boceta, come ou beijando e lambendo por fora - "que boceta linda, bem gordinha" pensou, passava a l ngua pelo cl toris da menina e ela por sua vez se agarrava no futon tremendo de prazer, estava o tempo observando Naruto e o que ele fazia, a cada movimento ficava mais excitada.

A l ngua de Naruto agora explorava aquela regi o, engolia a grosso o l quido que saia da boceta molhada, come ava a enfiar a l ngua o mais fundo que conseguia, olhou para Hinata e a via com as costas arqueadas, mordia os l bios, Naruto continuou a explora o profunda pela boceta da namorada, quando fez men o em sair as m os da Hyuuga o empurrava para dentro, estava t o bom a esse ponto, chegou a conclus o que a faria gozar em sua boca. Naruto beijava a boceta dela como gostaria de beijar a boca de Hinata, apaixonado e cheio de energia, brincou um pouco com o cl toris dela e quando voltou a afundar a l ngua dentro, Hinata gozou, fechou os olhos, gemeu alto e descontroladamente comprimiu a cabe a de Naruto em suas coxas, apertava sua cabe a com for a e ele come ava a ficar vermelho, o garoto teve que lhe dar leves tapas na coxa a fazendo recobrar a consci ncia e soltar ele dali.

-Desculpa falou libertando o namorado do enla o de suas pernas, ele estava vermelho e arfava um pouco, reparou que seu rosto estava completamente

molhado com seu "suco" - melhor sensa o que j senti a vida toda falou extasiada.

Naruto recuperou o f lego e sorriu com o coment rio - Que timo, mas isso s come o... - tinha um sorriso extremamente malicioso no rosto, queria am -la como fazia em seus pensamentos, aquilo era muito mais sexy que qualquer porn , ela era mais bonita que qualquer estrela do ramo. Voltou a encarar a boceta dela, deu leves tapas que a fazia balan ar, Hinata mordia os l bios observando.

O garoto levou o seu dedo m dio a boca, o molhou completamente e aos poucos foi encaixando na boceta de Hinata, se ele ia penetra-la queria saber bem o que fazer, era virgem e ali com o dedo era seu experimento, inseria o dedo de vagar e fazia movimentos indo e voltando, sentindo o dedo ser comprimido pela boceta que pulsava.

Sensa o era nova para Hinata, era estranho tem um corpo estranho dentro de si, mas estava curiosa, n o parava um segundo de olhar interessada, viu que Naruto retirava o dedo e agora chupada dois de seus dedos, o indicador e o dedo m dio, logo em seguida voltou a inserir dentro dela, era mais grosso, mais gostoso, do a um pouco inclusive, mas nada a fazia relutar quanto aquilo.

Naruto refor ou os movimentos com os dedos dentro da boceta dela, fazia movimentos mais r pidos e adorava ouvir o barulho que seus dedos faziam com o movimento, com a outra m o tirou o p nis da cueca, se masturbava vigorosamente, voltou a olhar para o rosto de Hinata e viu que ela encarava seu p nis boquiaberta, o deu mais est mulo e apressou ainda mais os movimentos dentro dela, soltou seu pau e aproximou sua boca da boceta dela, a penetrava com os dedos e lambia seu cl toris freneticamente.

Num grande supet o Hinata se apoiou com seus cotovelos e gozou mais uma vez, mordia seus l bios com for a, seus olhos estavam revirados de tes o, seu cabelo pendia, estava visivelmente suada, seus bra os que a suspendia come avam a tremer, e voltou a se deitar.

O garoto retirara sua aten o da boceta da garota, escalara o corpo dela ficando por cima, a pressionar, sentia os mamilos duro dela encostados no corpo dele, seus seios se moviam conforme o ritmo do cansa o, reparou que estava vermelha, a encarava sorrindo Quer parar por aqui? Eu ainda n o gozei e ainda quero brincar falou enquanto tirava alguns fios de cabelo azul que prendia no rosto da menina devido ao suor.

Ela encarava aqueles lindos olhos azuis, sorria docilmente, estava experimento diferentes sensa es e n o estava afim parar por ali, ouvia as palavras do namorado e sorria ainda mais, o puxara para mais perto, num forte abra o comprimindo seus grandes seios nos peitorais dele, beijou-lhe a boca sentindo o gosto dela pr pria, o mordia apaixonadamente e com uma das m os alcan ou a cabe a do seu pau que escapava da cueca, alisou com a palma de sua m o, se afastou dele e pela primeira vez lhe soltou uma olhar realmente malicioso Eu achei algo interessante, que gostaria de provar... vamos ver se t o gostoso quanto o meu e lambeu o rosto molhado dele.

O empurrou fazendo deitar, em um r pido movimento prendeu o cabelo num coque, para que n o a atrapalhasse, arregalou os olhos em tom de brincadeira olhando para a cabe a do pau que pendia na cueca O que temos aqui Naruto? Anw gemeu fazendo manha parece gostoso, de comer?

Naruto gargalhou alto - de comer, de foder, todo seu falou sorrindo, adorava aquele n vel de intimidade, achou o m ximo saber que Hinata tinha um lado como aquele, v rias vezes a imaginou fr gil, como se ele sempre tivesse que ter a iniciativa para foder gostoso.

Hinata lambeu os pr prios l bios, umedecendo eles, retirou totalmente a cueca de Naruto, cheirou pela primeira vez a sua cueca, e reparou que havia uns pingos brancos no lado de dentro da cueca, ent o passou a l ngua ali, p s a cueca ao seu lado, com uma das m os agarrou o pau dele, era grande, ficou em d vida se aquilo ia conseguir entrar nela toda, come ou a movimentar a m o meio desajeitava, Naruto sorriu, p s sua m o sobre a da garota e indicou como deveriam ser os movimentos, era um timo professor, e ela aprendia r pido.

Continuava a fazer os movimentos sozinha e via o rapaz relaxar em suas, serrou os olhos e sorriu, tinha em suas m os o homem da vida dela, ficou de quadro e abaixou a cabe a, passava a l ngua levemente na glande, o fez gemer gostoso, abocanhou a cabe a do p nis do garoto e bateu punheta pra ele assim, vendo que o garoto estava demasiadamente relaxado enfiou o resto do p nis na boca, era grande de mais, a garota n o conseguia chegar at a raiz do seu pau assim, antes de aprofundar a penetra o o chupou gostoso, provando verdadeiramente o gosto dele, decidiu que era t o gostoso quanto ela.

Naruto passou a observar a namorada, reparou que os seios dela quase encostavam no ch o naquela posi o - Porra, isso t muito bom, mais um pouco e eu gozo.

Hinata sorriu olhava pra ele enquanto o abocanhava, come ou a empurra para mais fundo de si, come ando uma garganta profunda, seus olhos lacrimejaram um pouco, aquilo era dif cil, mas ela era esfor ada, retirava o pau da boca chupando fortemente, fazia uma tima press o, e depois voltava a afund -lo em sua garganta.

Naruto se deliciava gemendo alto, p s uma m o na nuca dela, mas a for ava a fazer movimento algum, ah, mas queria, e como queria, resistia para n o atrapalhar o ritmo da namorada, queria gozar Meu amor, tou pronto pra gozar, se quiser tirar da boca pode me matar na m o f cil.

Hinata fez men o que n o e se apressou os movimentos, e quando enfiou fundo na garganta ele gozou, com uma das m os segurou forte a nuca dela, tremia enquanto jorrava dentro da boca dela, a garota tossiu um pouco, antes de engolir toda porra que sa ra dele, como se n o fosse suficiente tratou de limpar o pau dele com a l ngua.

Ela n o fazia ideia de como ele estava feliz, a agarrou pelo pesco o e puxou para beij -la, beijou apaixonadamente aquela boca com forte gosto de porra, sua garota corajosa, safada, deliciosa Quero muito te foder agora meu amor falou manhoso.

Ela assentiu sorrindo, o beijara mais uma vez.

Naruto esticou o bra o at a mochila, continha uma caixa de camisinha, separou uma delas e abriu com o pl stico com o dente, tomando cuidado para n o rasgar o preservativo. Voltou a beijar os seios de Hinata, agarrou seu pau e come ou a se masturbar, a vis o da garota a sua frente completamente nua era est mulo suficiente, logo ficou duro de novo, pegou a camisinha e vestiu seu p nis com ela, deitou a menina e afastou suas pernas, deixando caminho livre pra penetra o, levou sua boca a boceta dela, verificando se ainda mida, passou a l ngua rapidamente e se curvou por cima dela, com uma das m os ele mirava o pau a entrada da buceta, a sensa o era nova para ambos.

Hinata percebeu que o pau dele era muito mais grosso que os dedos, fechou os olhos com for a se preparando.

-Amor, relaxa que entra melhor, olha pra mim falou em tom suave para a garota.

Hinata seguiu o concelho, abriu os olhos e encarou aquele garoto que a olhava apaixonadamente, relaxou o corpo o m ximo que conseguia, seus ombros estavam mais leve Te amo Naruto-kun, faz com carinho, certo?

Naruto sorriu e deu um selinho em sua boca, posicionou seu p nis na entrada da boceta molhada de Hinata e come ou a fazer press o, levemente foi penetrando-a, repara que o rosto de Hinata ficava r gido quando penetrava mais fundo, Naruto alisou o rosto dela tenta relaxar meu anjo...

Hinata sorriu e abriu um pouco mais as pernas, era muito estranho ter algo a penetrando, desconfort vel era a palavra exata.

Ele afundou um pouco mais e parou, queria que ela se acostumasse com a sensa o, devagar retirou deixando apenas a cabe a dentro e voltou a se afundar nela, vez algumas vezes naquele ritmo ainda est doendo?

Hinata arfava e balan ou a cabe a negativamente Est gostoso, pode aumentar o ritmo.

Naruto aumentou um pouco mais o ritmo, mas dessa vez ia mais fundo, sempre que chegava l Hinata gemia, a cada estocada o peito dela pulava Porra, que gostoso - gemeu Naruto vou aumentar o ritmo, se quiser me avisa que eu paro, ela confirmou.

Naruto acelerou o ritmo das estocadas, retirava totalmente o p nis e enfiava novamente todo dentro da boceta de Hinata, ela gemia gostoso, e quanto mais ela gemia, mais r pido ele estocava seu pau dentro dela, voltou a beijar o pesco o da menina, enquanto ela segurava com uma das m os os cabelos loiros de Naruto e com a outra m os arranhava as costas dele.

Continuaram naquele compasso mais um tempo, sem retirar o pau dentro dela segurou a menina, sugerindo que ela se sentasse no colo dele, agora os seios dela estavam bem na sua cara, Naruto se esbanjava com os fartos seios, enquanto segurava a garota pela bunda controlando o ritmo da penetra o.

Hinata decidira que aquela posi o era muito mais gostosa, estava em xtase, agarrou-se ao pesco o do garoto Amor eu vou gozar - avisou ela.

Naruto aumentou a penetra o, queria gozar junto dela, mas ela foi primeiro, com os bra os envolto do pesco o do garoto apertou fortemente, seu corpo tremia de excita o, gemeu no ouvido dele. Logo depois foi ele, gozou com vontade, sua m o travou apertando a bunda de Hinata, dessa vez provavelmente deixaria uma marca nela.

Logo em seguida a levantou, retirando ela dentro de si e mostrando uma camisinha suja de sangue e cheia de porra comprimida, Naruto retirou a camisinha, amarrou a ponta para n o vazar e jogou no lixo. Hinata estava respirando fundo, suas pernas tremiam, estavam meladas de sangue, Naruto se deitou ao lado dela e perguntou Foi bom pra voc meu amor?

Foi timo, melhor do que sempre imaginei... - soltou sorrindo.

Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha, sorria curioso E desde quando voc imagina isso?

Hinata posicionou sua boca perto do ouvido dele e falou baixinho desde os 15 anos, quando vi o homem lindo que voc se tornou... - sorria maliciosamente.

A quatro anos quando voltava para Konoha depois do treino com Jiraya, virou-se ficando de frente pra ela Que safada, t o nova e se masturbava pensamento

em mim? - passou a m o na boceta dela, que se estremeceu ao toque.

Hinata voltou a ficar vermelha, mas n o precisava ter pudor, trocou tanta intimidade com ele, nas ultimas horas que n o havia mais nada que n o pudesse conversar, sorriu ao responder - v rias vezes, voc respons vel pelos meus orgasmos desde os 15 anos.

Naruto ficou muito vermelho, p s uma das m os na cara envergonhado, depois dessa declara o j podia estar pronto para mais a hora que ela quisesse, mas as horas j corriam, eles precisavam voltar para a vila.

-Temos que voltar pra Konoha falou Hinata enla ando seus dedos nos dele, sorriu mais uma vez acho que a volta pra casa vai ser bem divertida.

Fim do cap tulo.

Nossa senhora, mais de 5 mil palavras e algumas horas escrevendo, espero que tenha ficado bom, se puder, deixem reviews com o feedback, primeiro hentai escrito :x 


End file.
